A variety of food and beverage racks are illustrated in the prior art.
One is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,735. That patent describes a cardboard disk which incorporates several holes to rest ice cream cones in. There is a reinforcing rim around the disk's perimeter. A cone purchaser carries them away in the disk and discards it after it has served its purpose.
Another form of rack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,908. A section around the rim of an Ice bucket contains notches for hanging beverage vessels. The ice bucket itself is held in the upright forks on a floor stand.
An ornamental design for the top of a table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,444. The design combines an upper disk with several circular openings with a lower disk which has matching circular openings. The upper and lower disks are separated by a centrally located spacer, and this assembly is attached to a supporting rod or group of rods joined to the lower disk.
A circular solid tray is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,877 which incorporates several holes holding beverage cups. Legs on the underside of the tray are longer than the extent of the cups and support the tray. A handle for lifting the assembly extends upwardly from the tray.
Another circular plate with holes in it for beverage cups is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,425. A pistol grip handle is attached to the underside of the plate and is located just below one edge of the plate and supports it along one edge. Tabs at the forward ends of arms extending toward the central underside of the plate are locked into slots in the plate.
Still another circular plate for holding beverage cups and bottles is shown in United States Application No. 2002/0027366. Cups formed in the plate accept the beverage holders and bottles. The plate has somewhat D-shaped handles extending out from underneath opposite sides of the plate.
All of these servers are formed with relatively solid inner plate sheet material which makes them cumbersome to carry and difficult to store. The present invention is directed to alleviating those problems.